


The Girl I Once Was

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Seasons/Series, Ficlet, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru Tomoe and remembering her past life, through the eyes of her mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl I Once Was

“I know that you tried to kill me.” my daughter says.

_We… did never tell her what exactly happened before, when the world ended, didn’t we?_

__

“Hotaru, do you want to go see Michiru’s concert today? We’ll make it there in time if we fly there.” I say, hoping that I can distract her from whatever she’s just remembered, for I really don’t want to talk about anything we did before the world went back to normal.

__

_If you hadn’t forgotten the flowers, you would’ve been flying a helicopter right now… and you and Hotaru would also be dead, for you would’ve let go of the controls the second she said that._

__

_This is a second chance for all of us. I don’t want to think about her dying, ever._

__

She doesn’t answer me, but she follows me into the helicopter and takes a seat. Her eyes are completely empty, and it’s like she isn’t even here at all…

_Michiru’s better than me at this. So is Setsuna, who’s backstage with Michiru, and I should be there in her place and she should be here with me comforting our kid…_

__

“What we were doing was wrong.” I say as we begin to fly, but she doesn’t answer.

* * *

 

“...do you think we should take the tape off the violin? I think you know where to put your fingers now.” I ask, but my daughter’s staring at the vase that’s in front of one of Setsuna’s mannequins.

_Hotaru, are you alright? Haruka told me that you weren’t feeling well yesterday at the concert…._

__

“How exactly is it possible for me to play? What exactly can I do?” she asks, and Haruka’s right that she’s trapped in some other world, so I need to get her out.

“I taught you how to play, Hotaru. I wouldn’t let you down.” I answer, as I walk towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, but she seems immersed in moving a pair of nearby scissors towards her arm.

_What are you doing?! Hotaru, we haven’t done something horrifically wrong, have we?_

__

I grab the scissors out of her hands and place them back in a drawer, for I don’t know what exactly we could’ve done to make her do this, unless-

_She doesn’t remember what we did, does she? We never told her, and her outburst doesn’t sound like it’s in response to that, so…_

__

“I can’t feel pain there. A pair of scissors wouldn’t hurt me.” my daughter says, before walking out the door and leaving me alone with my thoughts and ideas.

* * *

 

“What is the chance of this house burning down?” Hotaru asks me.

_I’m not at the Door anymore, but I can still see everything that could happen to you. I would never want to hurt you._

__

“This building is fireproof.” I answer, for after what happened to her back then, it’d be logical for her to be afraid of it ever happening again.

“I know that. But I have these dreams of another me where I’m not a person and you tried to kill me.” she responds, and if she does know everything, I need to be here to reassure her that that will never happen again.

“What happened before today has no bearing on our lives now.” I say.

_No one in this house will ever lay a finger on you. No matter what you were before, you’re still our beloved daughter, Hotaru._

__

“I see… I must’ve worried Haruka and Michiru, haven’t I?” she asks.

“I think they just want to make sure that you’re okay. We can talk to them later, and everything’s going to be fine.” I answer, and she hugs me.

“Thank you, Mother.” my daughter says for the first time, as she begins to smile.

 


End file.
